1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines in general, and in particular to a rotary piston engine having an improved housing and piston configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention discloses an improvement in the invention discussed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,501 issued Nov. 13, 1973. While rotary piston engines of the sort disclosed in my previous patent are advantageous in many ways over other prior art combustion engines, it has heretofore been difficult to construct and fabricate these engines without a lot of trial and error. In order to improve the ease of construction of such devices a new relationship is proposed between the piston and the outer housing which will allow for simpler manufacture of parts. Additionally, the relationship between piston and its eccentric drive has been discovered which allows an eccentric drive mechanism to be constructed easily and inexpensively. Therefore, many problems posed by the prior art can be overcome by the use of the hereinafter described invention.